


Love Bites

by PhoeFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoeFiction/pseuds/PhoeFiction
Summary: Some zombie AU idea I've had stuck in my head for a while now
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope to start writing more,,

Keith awoke in a cold sweat, gory visions of his nightmare still fresh in his mind. Lance, the smell of blood, the ungodly screaming, the scene played over and over in his head, he watched it happen and there was nothing he could do. Keith just watched as that damned walking corpse took a bite out of Lance’s forearm. It was a miracle they had gotten out of that shit show alive. Running with Lance at his side, Keith was in a panic about what to do. If zombie movies had taught him anything there was really only one option. Lance cried and begged for Keith not to do it, his sobs soon turned into screams as Keith brought the axe down on his arm. The axe was too blunt to make a clean cut on the first swing but the second time was the charm severing the arm just above the elbow. By this point Lance had fallen silent with his eyes closed, his breathing was shallow but still there. Keith hurriedly bandaged his arm before hoisting Lance’s limp body onto his back. It’s been a week since that awful day and every night it clung to Keith in his nightmares.

Getting out of his makeshift bed, a pile of clothes collected from the outlet store they found themselves in, he decided to check on Lance. Keith was never known for being the quietest person and his shuffling had awoken a small pigeon from their nest of Tshirts. 

“Keith? What are you doing?” they rubbed their eyes, squinting to see in the dark without their glasses. 

“To check on Lance, it’s cold tonight and I want to make sure he’s okay.” 

Putting their glasses on, Pidge held his stare, “Keith we’ve been over this.”

“No Pidge!” Keith didn’t mean to shout and he especially didn’t mean to wake the only other person trying to sleep. 

“Keith?” Hunk stood from behind the clerk counter, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“He’s going to see Lance,” Pidge interjected before Keith could even get a word out. The pitied look Hunk gave was all Keith needed to see before storming to the other side of the store. The other two made no attempt to stop him but still followed quietly behind as he stomped his way to the storage closet in the back. It wasn’t a big room but once everything had been removed there was just enough room for Lance. 

Keith could hear the gargled moans before even opening the door. The door swung open with the weight of Lance behind it, it was enough to knock Keith off his feet. Lance couldn’t get more than a couple feet out of the closet due to the rope fastened tightly around his abdomen. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes had already become cloudy, and he reeked of decay. Lance moaned as he used his remaining arm to reach for Keith. Keith got to his feet with a soft smile, reaching out to meet with Lance. 

“When will you give this up?” Pidge’s voice sounded like they were on the verge of tears. 

“Keith, buddy,” Hunk placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “ It’s been a week, you know Lance wouldn’t have wanted this.”

Keith turned and slapped Hunk’s hand off his shoulder. “He’s not dead!” Keith’s voice was anything but quiet but he couldn’t help himself, they didn’t understand. “You two keep acting like he’s gone! He’s right here! I’ve even seen Pidge try to kill him!” His gaze shifted to the small brunette who was now sobbing a couple feet away. “Don’t you see-” Keith’s words were cut short by the haunting sound of banging on the front glass window. 

All eyes looked over in horror at the growing crowd of the undead trying to fight their way through the storefront glass. All fighting over Lance had stopped as the three began working together to push display tables and whatever else they could find to reinforce the window. The window began to crack and shatter under the shear force of the undead and they began climbing over one another to get through. Keith pulled out his knife from its holster and began to kill the ones attempting to crawl through. To the best of his abilities he tried to use their dead bodies to barricade the opening. 

“Keith, we need to go,” Hunk shouted over the noise as Pidge looked around desperately for an escape route. 

“Not without Lance,” Keith began to backup back to the supply closet.

“Keeeeegh,” Keith whipped around so fast his vision went blurry for a second, “Keeeeeeeghh,” Lance moaned again as he desperately reached out.

“Yes, yes Lance, it’s Keith. I’m here buddy, I’m right here,” in one swift motion Keith used his blood stained knife to cut the rope holding his friend back. 

“Keith, no!” Pidge shreaked but it was alright too late. Lance stumbled and landed perfectly in Keith’s embrace. Keith hugged him tightly as Lance sunk his teeth violently into Keith’s shoulder. He could feel the warmth of blood as it dripped down his chest. Everything began to go foggy for Keith as he clung desperately to the body in front of him. The only thought on his mind was the feeling of Lance and finally being able to be home again.


End file.
